<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrong Side of the Bed by dreamingofscully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927568">The Wrong Side of the Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofscully/pseuds/dreamingofscully'>dreamingofscully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Emotional, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fic Exchange, Light Angst, Oral Sex, POV Dana Scully, POV Fox Mulder, POV Multiple, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Requiem, Season/Series 07, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, XF Smut Exchange 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofscully/pseuds/dreamingofscully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the 2020 Smut Exchange. From the prompt by @crescentmoon223: After a frustrating day at the office, Scully gets bossy in the bedroom. I hope you love it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wrong Side of the Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoon223/gifts">crescentmoon223</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my wonderful betas. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilevixen/works">@fragilevixenfic</a> you are so quick, detailed and wonderful with your feedback. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/pseuds/AweburnPhoenix">@AweburnPhoenix</a> I loved the suggestions you made. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg">@suitablyaggrieved</a> I think you have beta’d every one of my fics and I am overwhelmed with your support and value your opinions on everything I create. Lastly, my good IRL friend who isn’t on tumblr/twitter/AO3 who made such an impact on my very first fic also looked over this one, and I am so so grateful. I could never have done it without you all!!! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>"No I can't wait until tomorrow, I need that file before noon." A pause, her brow scrunches in a way that he has become intimately familiar with over their long partnership. "What do you mean, you don't know where it is?"<p>Mulder cracks another sunflower seed and watches Scully surreptitiously from his desk. She's near the door, the reception on her cell phone trapping her in a small five-foot section of their office, and she's pacing like a wild animal in a cage.</p><p>She glances in his direction and he looks away, busying himself with the file he's pretending to read.</p><p>"Look, do I need to come up there and fetch it myself, Agent Porter? … No? … Fine, if you can get it to me by one I won't--"</p><p>When Mulder peers up, she's looking at her phone incredulously.</p><p>"That asshole hung up on me."</p><p>A burst of laughter bubbles up before he can stop it, and he intently regrets it when he sees her narrowed eyes, the heat in her glare directed at him instead of the hapless agent on the fifth floor.</p><p>Scully goes back to the computer desk in the corner and slumps in her seat. She's holding her shoulders tightly to one side. He notes the wrinkles in her slacks, the half-untucked blouse, the careless way she sits her elbows on the surface in front of her. It would be charming and he'd delight in teasing her about her unusually unkempt state of dress but not even he would dare to try to lift her up by joking with her today.</p><p>"Would you stop staring at me Mulder, I'm fine."</p><p>He opens his mouth to remind her about the words she's not supposed to say but she nails him with another hard glare.</p><p>"I'm just having a shitty day." She sighs and shifts in her seat, groaning as she cracks her neck from side to side. "Why are there so many incompetent people in this goddamn building?"</p><p> </p><p>It’s been about an hour, and she can’t get herself to relax or focus. Another crack from Mulder’s side of the office makes her wince.</p><p> "For Christ's sake, Mulder would you stop eating those things for, I don't know, fifteen minutes? Maybe?"</p><p>When she glances up at him to emphasize her words, he’s looking at her with wide eyes, mouth half-open, hand frozen in place as he’d set another sunflower seed in his mouth. Instead of biting down, he spits it out on his desk, causing another surge of annoyance to rise within her at his carelessness.</p><p>The smallest things have been irritating her all day. She hates her unexplainable irrationality, that she can’t gain control of herself, and it makes her want to alternately burst into tears and smash something into tiny pieces. </p><p>She looks towards her partner again, sees his sad eyes and a tight, uncomfortable smile flash across his face. Her anger dissolves and shame rises within her. She can feel the tide of tears well up from deep in her chest, stinging her eyes as she holds them back. Mulder’s been nothing but supportive today; handling all the minor tasks that neither of them liked, answering the phone, and redirecting stupid questions. Yet, all she can think about is his inconsequential habits. She hates herself for taking out her anger, for which she could find no rational source, on him.</p><p>Her chair creaks as she shifts away from him in her seat; her hands coming up to hide her crumbling face, uncontrollable tears falling down her cheeks.</p><p>His gentle hand on her wrist stills her shaking hands. </p><p>"What can I do Scully? Anything." </p><p> </p><p>Kneeling down beside her chair and leaning close, so she can’t hide, his worry deepens. He's never seen her so upset. At first he thought she'd just been stoically withstanding a day that had gone from bad to worse... but the tear tracks down her flushed cheeks and the worry in her eyes betray a deeper problem. His heart starts to race, finding it strange that she’s accepting his comfort at work.</p><p>Mulder releases a breath when her watery blue eyes meet his, and he sees a determination there, a curiosity. Something different than the fury and despair he's been a silent witness to all morning.</p><p>A small smile briefly lights up her face and she brushes her damp cheek with the back of her hand.</p><p>“Anything?” Her eyebrow lifts, and he's done for.</p><p>Nodding, Mulder squeezes her hand, moves a bit closer.</p><p>Scully withdraws her hand and looks away from him. When she looks back, he’s relieved to see she’s transformed back into her usual self. Her emotions are subtle, carefully hidden behind a mask of clinical detachment, but easily recognizable to him.</p><p>“Go to your apartment. Take off your clothes. And wait for me,” she says, her eyes an intense indigo that pierce straight through him.</p><p>Mulder’s eyes widen and a smile spreads on his face. Scully merely tilts her head to the side, raising both of her eyebrows at his delay. Her back straight, she directs the full power of her commanding gaze towards him.</p><p>He stands, grabs his jacket from his chair and leaves the office, a foolish smile on his face as he rushes to the elevators. He’s distracted but has enough sense to cover the evidence of his arousal already tenting his pants.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As Scully’s heels tap along the tiles in the hallway outside Mulder’s apartment, a small smile dances on her face. Mulder’s intervention worked something of a miracle. The control that she wrestled with all morning has morphed into anticipation. An emotion she was much more familiar with and something she could easily compartmentalize.</p><p>She didn’t wait very long. It took a weight off her shoulders that she was able to finish a few reports, thoughts of a licentious afternoon with Mulder teasing her. On the drive to his place, all she felt was the hot pooling of desire and all she thought about was how much she wanted to reward him for his ability to always make her feel better.</p><p>She lets herself into his apartment, the only light scattering dimly through the windows. The long shadows and silence gives her pause, but she sees his shoes scattered in the entryway, his jacket crumpled on the floor near the coat rack. She envisions his distracted, lanky frame entering his apartment in a rush, even more heedless of neatness than usual. It never fails to thrill her that she excites him just as much as he excites her.</p><p>The bedroom is darker than the living room, the shades pulled from the night before to give them privacy. She waits on the threshold, grazing her eyes over his darkened form, lingering over his hardening cock, wondering if he touched himself while waiting for her.</p><p>She doesn’t speak. He doesn’t move. </p><p>Dragging her eyes away after a few long moments, she moves to the window and tilts the blinds open, risking a little of their privacy so she can enjoy him in the light from the bright midday sun outside. A thrill races up her spine at the small chance someone could watch them and enjoy the view of their partially obscured forms making love.</p><p>She stands over him on the bed, and their eyes connect. </p><p> </p><p>Mulder can tell she sees the desperation in his eyes. She’s deliberately dragging things out, and he almost forgets what started this in the first place. He wants to reach up and throw her on the bed, rip off her expensive suit, and show her what he’s been thinking of doing to her since he left their office.</p><p>But… he stays still under her intense gaze. His breathing quickens and his cock hardens under her scrutiny, arms across her chest like she's examining evidence. Her eyebrow raised in silent command, he knows he'll be hard-pressed to move without her permission, even if a goddamn sasquatch appeared behind her.</p><p>Suddenly, she’s leaning over him, one knee on the bed. Her mouth inches from him, warm puffs of breath onto the flushed skin of his cheek.</p><p>“You’ve been good, I can tell. Did you shave?”</p><p>He doesn’t speak, knows this game. He answers her with his eyes: Yes.</p><p>“How can I show you how much I appreciate you, Mulder?”</p><p>He can’t help but smile at her with a toothy grin. She’s fully clothed but reaches upwards to shrug off her jacket, unbutton her blouse halfway. The silky material of her untucked shirt tickles his skin, the warmth from her hands seeps into him as they hover but don’t touch. Her hair wraps around her face and hides her expression in shadows.</p><p>Her tongue is the first thing he feels, meandering down the center of his chest. The coolness of the air a transitory sensation on his dampened skin as her touch inflames him. He can only watch as she circles his navel, the sunlight from his window catching her fiery hair as she nears his cock. She exhales a soft sigh and glances upwards to meet his eyes before her mouth and hands descend upon him.</p><p> </p><p>She grasps his rigid cock and licks his entire length with the flat of her tongue. Swirling around the tip, she tastes his essence, the saltiness, and something else that she’s associated with him from the very beginning. She can’t quite describe it. Since their first embrace, her face pressed into the center of his chest… it is HIM. </p><p>Taking him in her mouth, stroking the base of his cock with her hands, she hums in pleasure. The vibration from the sounds she makes travels down through him, upwards, echoing in his own voice. Mulder groans from his position on the bed but doesn’t reach out to touch her, as much as she wants him to. </p><p>Tears sting at her eyes, this time in happiness. He doesn’t hesitate to make himself vulnerable when she’s feeling powerless, shifting the balance between them. Ever since that first night in his hotel room, he knew what she needed. The trust built from there, and it was unconditional, unspoken, the thing she treasured most about them.</p><p>“Scully…” </p><p>She feels the tightening in his balls before the warning in his voice and lets him go, peering at him through her lashes.</p><p>“Did I say you could speak?”</p><p>Mulder shakes his head, his eyes tinged a deep green, equally desperate and aroused. Sweat slicks his brow, and his hands clench at the sheets. Holding his gaze a few seconds longer, his face softens, a small smile gracing his lips. The absolute trust she sees reflected in his eyes clenches at her heart. </p><p>Crawling up his body, carefully letting only the fabric of her clothing touch him, she brushes her nose along his. Her hand caresses his cheek, moves upwards to tangle in his thick hair. When her lips dart close to his, she pulls away as he strains upwards. </p><p>“Tell me what you’d do with me if I let you touch me.”</p><p>His voice is rough as he speaks. “I’d grab your wrists, pull you under me. I’d lick my way down to your pussy and keep licking until you begged me to fuck you.”</p><p>A twitch of her lips betrays the thought that she would, very much, like for him to do that to her. But not right now. Mulder waits passively but the sparkle in his eyes gives away his enjoyment.</p><p>“You were supposed to say ‘whatever I want’.”</p><p>“Tell me, then.”</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Their lips meet, and electricity travels from the top of his head straight to his groin. Her hands grasp his wrists, holding him in place. Her tongue invades his mouth, withdraws. She nips his lips playfully then pulls back out of reach. He longs to reach up and crush her mouth to his, to grab fistfuls of her hair, to run his fingers along the edge of her blouse and over her silky skin. He waits, but not for long.</p><p>Their lips separate momentarily, and Scully whispers into his mouth. “Touch me.”</p><p>He takes advantage of his freedom, hands finally moving from the bedsheets to caress the sides of her breasts through her shirt. Pulling on the edge of her blouse, he draws her closer to deepen their kiss. His tongue presses along hers and glides along her lips, tasting her.</p><p>Mulder pulls away and implores her silently as his hands move to the last remaining buttons on her blouse. Scully nods and grins at him. When he removes it, gliding his hands over her shoulders and down her back, he sighs at the contact of his hands along the smooth length of her skin, finally.</p><p>They kiss, her hand tangling in his hair, gently tugging and scratching his scalp. A surge of desire rising up within him, his hands glide up and squeeze her breasts. She gasps at the contact, pulls away slightly.</p><p>“Sorry, was I too--”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m just a little… sensitive.” She grins at him, strokes a finger over his cheek, and bites her lip.</p><p>Nodding again and pressing closer, Mulder continues his ministrations. He takes a deep breath and controls himself, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. He works his way slowly towards her nipples, dares to glide over the hardened peaks through the material of her bra once he can see her face twist and her body writhe with want for him. Her skin is flushed down to her chest. Running a finger along the edge of her bra, he leans upwards and licks the perspiration forming there. </p><p>Panting shallowly, Scully sits up, reaches behind, and releases the catch on her bra. </p><p>“Your tongue.” She arches an eyebrow. “Gently.”</p><p>He obliges, teasing her as she teased him, awareness of her flooding every sense. When she stiffens slightly, he pulls back, touching her heated flesh everywhere but there, working his way up. Her sweet rosy nipples draw him, but he resists, placing feathery kisses on her alabaster skin, circling her areola with his tongue. When he finally, finally covers her nipple with his mouth, she’s panting with lust. He gently skims the sensitive nub with his tongue, making sure to pay equal attention to the other.</p><p>Suddenly she’s rolling off of him, lifting up her hips and divesting herself of the rest of her clothing. She perches up on one elbow, gazing at his body next to hers. </p><p> </p><p>Scully watches as Mulder’s eyes sweep over her body, pausing at the thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs. She sees his hesitation, his hand inching towards her body. Stilling it with her own, she smiles impishly when his eyes return to hers, bathing her in the heat of his desire. He always makes her feel so fucking sexy like she’s the only woman on the planet. </p><p>As she rises on her knees, Scully feels wound up, tightly coiled, and ready to break at any moment. The unusual discomfort she felt earlier is forgotten, miles away. She’s swollen, flushed with heat, and ready. However, there’s a few more things she wants him to do first.</p><p>She crawls up his body, and can’t help but giggle self-consciously as she braces herself on the bed in front of him, knees bent on either side of his head, directly over his face.</p><p>“Make me come,” she demands. </p><p>He grasps her legs, pulling her close, and she gasps at the contact of his warm breath against her thighs. His tongue glides a trail along her leg, and she can tell he’s hesitant. His kisses are soft and slow, frustrating her with their gentleness. She moves, hoping he’ll quicken his pace, touch her where she wants him to, but he maneuvers out of the way, wrapping his arms around her legs firmly, grasping her ass with his hands.</p><p>“I’m ready, Mulder. Don’t hold back now.”</p><p>She feels him smile against her. It seems to take forever and then he’s there, a teasing nip at the crease of her leg, a soothing lick. Her legs wobble unsteadily, but he’s got her, supporting her completely as she abandons the control she’s had all this time. She gives herself over to him. As he worships her, kissing and sucking at her folds and her clit in a gentle rhythm, Scully grips the bedsheets with one hand and grasps his arm with the other, the flood of sensation overwhelming her.</p><p>The extended anticipation, the teasing, made her more than ready, despite how little she’s allowed him to touch her up until now. She’s wet, dripping, and he’s consuming her.</p><p>She lets him.</p><p>It’s only moments before his deft tongue has her breaking apart, seeing their future in the stars.</p><p>He’s holding her up when she comes and lays kisses against the soft skin of her thighs when she returns to him.</p><p> </p><p>She crawls unsteadily off of him and lies on her side, trembling and breathless. She’s loose, draped languidly like a ragdoll. Mulder touches her freely, gliding over her porcelain skin. It glows underneath the sunlight from the window, and he worships her. The curve of her hip, the dip of her waist, the strength of her taut abdomen. He grazes his thumb over the slight swell just below her navel, the spot she curses at in her neverending search to rid herself of that last bit of softness. It’s his favorite place, where he’d lay his head for the rest of his life if she let him.</p><p>When her breathing steadies Mulder moves over her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “What next?”</p><p>He’s close, mimicking her teasing from earlier, well aware that with only a word he’d do whatever she asked. Her eyes are dark, the blue irises a thin circle around her pupils. The dimple in her cheek flashes briefly as she grins. Her hands move across his chest, scratching upwards, tracing her thumbs around his nipples before pushing him up firmly.</p><p>“Off.”</p><p>He moves away from her, testing his limits by remaining as close as possible while still obeying. Scully licks her lips and slips out from under him. She sits close and moves a delicate finger down his chest and along his abdomen. A pause, a tantalizing glance beneath her lashes as she lays a palm on his chest and pushes him away again.</p><p>And then she’s on all fours, peering back at him through the veil of her hair.</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>It takes him a moment to process her words through his lust-addled brain, the sight of her positioned so vulnerably, yet with absolute control of him, nearly makes him come right there. He scrambles up behind her, moving her to the edge of the bed, hands lingering on the curve of her ass and giving it a light squeeze.</p><p>“Hmmm... “ Scully murmurs, wiggles temptingly nearer to him, arching her back and laying down on her elbows. </p><p>The fiery fan of her hair blazes in the sunlight, her creamy skin beckoning him to touch her. The tattoo on her lower back taunts him as he grasps his cock, teases her entrance. She’s incredibly wet, swollen with need. He can’t help lingering there, gliding his other hand over the ink on her back then wrapping it around her hip. </p><p>He meant to go slowly to give her time to adjust, but once he enters her, she drives back onto him, and he’s deep within her, all at once.</p><p>“Oh!” </p><p>They both exclaim at the sensation and laugh in tandem. Being inside of her always feels incredible, like he’s sheltered, complete.</p><p>“Talk to me.”</p><p>“Miss my voice already?”</p><p>Scully giggles and swivels her hips to encourage him to move.</p><p>“Agh, Scully. Your wish is my command,” he says, as he starts to thrust slowly, his words centering him, keeping him focused on her.</p><p>“Do you know who I ran into on the way to the car out of our office today?”</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Skinner.” </p><p>Scully gasps, and he’s not sure if it's from his words or a particularly sharp thrust, but he enjoys the ambiguity.</p><p>“I had to hold my jacket in front of me the whole time. And look like a complete jackass when he wondered where I was heading to in the middle of the day. You think he figured it out, Scully, what you do to me?”</p><p>Mulder leans over and kisses her shoulder blade.</p><p>“Do you know how hard it is to drive with an erection, Scully? Well of course you do, it’s not the first time you’ve put me in that state.”</p><p>She snorts into her arms with laughter, and the movement causes him to slip out momentarily. They both groan from the loss of contact. Mulder falters in his story, too distracted by the sight of her ass and slit in front of him, and the feel of her surrounding him when he enters her again.</p><p>“More.” Scully says, her words muffled by the pillow she’s holding onto.</p><p>He continues his movement and his tale with difficulty, his hands steadying her hips and caressing small circles into her skin with his thumbs.</p><p>“I thought I’d be late, that you’d get there before me and I’d disappoint you. I never want to disappoint you, Scully.” He’s quiet for a moment, wanting the meaning of his words to sink in, and desperately holding onto his control. </p><p>It was hard to think about anything except the woman writhing and moaning in front of him, but he was going to do his damndest to do what she wished. A challenge, he was always up for that.</p><p>“I waited for you, just as you asked. Shaved, laid down on the bed. It felt like hours…” He pants, pauses, leans forward again until she turns to face him. “I knew you’d come, Scully. Do you know how much that means to me?”</p><p>“Umm…” She leans up towards him, grasping onto his neck and pulling him forward. She looks at him as directly as she can from this position. “I’ll always come for you, Mulder.”</p><p>“That’s what she said.” Mulder smiles broadly, thrusts forward with a “Schwing!” motion.</p><p>Scully shakes with laughter and groans. Reaching backward she slaps the side of his ass. “That’s enough of that.”</p><p>Mulder’s broad grin shifts into a sentimental one. With one hand still holding her hip as he moves within her, he traces the contours of her spine and runs his fingers lightly over the soft skin of her lower back.</p><p>“When I heard you enter my apartment, it was all I could do to stop myself from leaping out of the bed to tackle you. The thought that in mere minutes, seconds, you’d be touching me, telling me what you wanted. It’s everything, Scully. You’re everything, you know that don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, Mulder,” she pants. “Love you, too. But… harder.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>He is overwhelmed by how good she feels; her tight walls gripping his cock with each movement. The swivel of her hips at the perfect moment. The increasing intensity of her moans and the sounds they make coming together. His hands grip her hips as he withdraws slowly, thrusts inside quick and deep. The force of it causes her to jerk forward on the bed, to grip the bedsheets tighter in her fists.</p><p>A wave of tenderness washes over him at the sight and feel of them together. His hand moves from her hip to glide up and caress the fine hair at the nape of her neck. He’ll never get over how amazing it feels to share this with her, to know that she wants this, that he can make her happy. She turns her head to peek at him, a smile curving upwards. The glint of the sun reflecting in her eyes, the love shining forth. His heart clenches and his movements grow more erratic. Gliding his hand between her legs, he rubs her clit, desperate to help her to the edge before he falls inevitably, towards his own. </p><p>It’s not long before she’s there. Scully gasps and her eyes squeeze shut and Mulder feels her walls pulsating around him. A few more sloppy thrusts and he’s engulfed by his own climax, an overwhelming tide of sensation and emotion.</p><p> </p><p>When she comes back to awareness, she’s lying facedown on the bed, Mulder’s limp form half-covering her. Both groaning, they crawl into each other’s arms. Scully tucks her head into her spot just under his chin and sighs contentedly as her heartbeat slows.</p><p>Her eyes droop shut as Mulder strokes her hair and pulls up the sheet to cover them. She’s deliciously sore, filled with warmth, and finally feels calm settling over her like a quilt. </p><p>“Feel better?”</p><p>“Mmm, much.” Scully tilts her head up to look at him. “Thank you for turning my day around.”</p><p>“Well, let me tell you, it was a hardship.” Mulder winks at her and kisses her forehead.</p><p>Chuckling and laying back down, Scully sighs. “I really don’t know what got into me today. I’ve never been the superstitious sort--”</p><p>“No kidding.”</p><p>“--But it honestly feels like some horrendous combination of every terrible idiom. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, full moon, etcetera. I could believe all of them were true.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Scully. I’m glad I could help though.” Mulder glides his hand over her shoulders and grasps her hand. “And I’m glad--”</p><p>At his pause, Scully looks up at him again, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m glad Skinner found me before he could go see you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He told me something I’m sure would have made things worse. I… hope I don’t sour your mood again by telling you, but…”</p><p>“Mulder…” she warns. They don’t keep things from each other, not anymore.</p><p>“There’s some sort of audit coming next week. He just wanted to make sure we didn’t take any field trips before then. Apparently the guy is a bit of a hard-ass.”</p><p>“Is that it?”</p><p>Mulder’s mouth quirks into a half-smile. “I thought you’d be more upset.”</p><p>“That was this morning. I’m good now.” Scully’s eyes pierce into his own. “How are you with this news?”</p><p>Mulder shrugs and rolls his eyes. Giant waste of time, she can hear him think.</p><p>“We’ve been through worse, Mulder. One accountant certainly can’t do much.” She wraps her arm around him tighter, kisses his chest. “Besides, we’ve got each other. What can they do?”</p><p>She can feel his contentment surrounding her as she drifts into a half-sleep. “Yeah, we got this, Scully.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>